


La misma vieja historia

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Es hiper corto, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había forma de cambiar el pasado. Reto para la Comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #05 Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La misma vieja historia

Los personajes de **Homestuck** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador. **Prompt #05**  

* * *

 

Gamzee supuso que eso pasaría, que su Moiral tarde o temprano iba a abandonarle, hubiera preferido que fuera tarde.   
  
Sin mentir, siendo sinceros, Gamzee sabía que todo eso iba a ocurrir, lo supo desde siempre, porque su sangre era así, tan salvaje como sus antepasados, tan traicioneros como cualquier Trol.   
  
Karkat se había ido, le había dejado porque no pudo soportar el peso de haberlo visto matando a todos sus amigos.  
  
Gamzee apostó mucho y a la vez que perdió... ganó.   
  
Su sangre real tarde o temprano iba a acabar con Karkat, la sangre roja de su Moiral era insoportable y ya había visto el futuro de él.  
  
Kurlox le había mostrado todo lo que iba a acontecer y era inevitable, por más que tratara de desviar los caminos y retroceder el tiempo, el resultado era el mismo. Poco le importaba morir, lo que no podía soportar era que Karkat cayera en ese rio de lava.  
  
Todo era lo mismo.


End file.
